La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob
by eltioRob95
Summary: Cansado de ser conejillo de indias experimental de Lisa, Lincoln y Lucy deciden invocar a un ente sobrenatural interdimensional, con tal de que le ayude a Linc en los examenes, sin embargo todo termina en una apuesta, en la cual Lincoln es el premio ¿qué clase de criatura invocaron? ¿Un demonio?¿un fantasma drogadicto? No, peor, un Rob ,parodia del piloto de The loud house.


**Atención el fanfic que estás por leer aquí contiene lenguaje maduro, referencias abiertas al Loudcest y sus ships ,aparte de que será una pinche parodia y One-shot de comedia adsurda de mi OC y los loud, estás advertido, este es un piloto parodiando a otro piloto ,en fin, comencemos.**

* * *

 _ **La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob.**_

-Hola a todos, me llamo Lincoln loud, tengo once años, vivo en el condado de Royal Woods, y tengo una familia bastante llamativa, digamos, tengo un total de diez hermanas, si, mis padres siempre les gustó la idea de tener una familia enorme, pero el tema no es ese, el tema es.

Una voz interrumpe al joven peliblanco. Haciendolo a un lado

-Che Linc disculpá, mejor dejáme explicárselo mejor a los lectores que estén leyendo este pinche fic-

-¿fic? ¿de qué hablas Rob? Esta es mi cámara, y nadie en realidad nos está viendo-

-Uy cierto que vos no entendés mi habilidad de romper la cuarta pared, ah y gracias por revelarles mi nombre "Lintonto", se supone que era una sorpresa chingona, en fin- *suspiro*

El pendejo llamado Rob dirigió su mirada hacia los lectores.

-Hola lectores y fans de la serie the loud house, si, les hablo a todos ustedes pinches incestuosos, nah sólo bromeaba cabrones, Wow amo que la pinche DE-generación esté de moda aquí, me pregunto cómo eran los primeros meses de vida de la página en el 98, chingada madre, ya me estoy desviando del tema, saludos amigos, les habla Rob, Rob soy shooo pibe, los que conozcan a este impresentable personaje cabroncete, o sea yo, se preguntarán ¿qué carajo hago aquí?, bueno todo este pinche pedo empezó cuando….-

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Lincoln y su hermana gótica Lucy se encontraban en el patio trasero, a media noche, con unas velas prendidas alrededor de un dibujo de un circulo de sal con un triangulo de crystal color verde en medio._

 _-Oye Lucy ¿estás seguro de que esto funcionará?-_

 _-por supuesto que sí, Lincoln- respondió su hermana Lucy en su típico tono tranquilo._

 _-un amigo ya intentó esto y la verdad salió muy beneficiado , aunque puede que el torpe haya vendido su alma a cambio-_

 _El peliblanco tragó saliva al oír esto, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo, el quería aprobar el examen de matemática cueste lo que cueste, aunque el podría simplemente pedirle a Lisa que lo prepare, el problema es que una ayuda de la hermana genio, implicaba ser parte de sus experimentos, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a hacer al menos no esta semana, Lucy, su hermana gótica, le ofreció una opción mucho más sencilla, invocar a una criatura poderosa interdimensional que pudiera ayudarlo con su examen._

 _-Bueno Lincoln- decía Lucy mientras hojeaba un libro cuya portada era oscura, y tenía la imagen de un cráneo color rojo._

 _-¿qué tipo de criatura quieres invocar?-_

 _-quiero elegir Lucy, a ver, pásame ese libro-_

 _La chica gótica sin problema le pasó el libro a su hermano, este comienza a hojear para verificar los posibles candidatos._

 _-qué tenemos aquí ,a ver, ¿Bill cipher? No, ¿Un dios de la destrucción? No, ¡vamos! tiene que haber uno convincente que no se vea tan peligroso en este tonto libro!-_

 _-No insultes mi libro Linc…-_

 _-¡Ajá!, este se no se ve tan intimidante-_

 _Lucy se acercó para ver la entidad que Lincoln había elegido para invocar, ella levantó una ceja, aunque no se notaba por su cabellera cubriendo sus ojos._

 _-¿enserio? Suspiro, está bien funciona para mi, además creo que es de tu talla-_

 _La hermana oscura leyó el conjuro y lo preparó para recitarlo._

 _-Bien , aquí vamos Lincoln, dílo junto conmigo en voz alta-_

 _Ambos empezaron el rito de invocación al ente en idioma arcaico antiguo._

 _-"¡albuznaque, aborrir, gabarro, barragán, yantar, boR, cofla, TOPU!" –_

 _Ya dicha la invocación, el suelo comenzó a temblar en los alrededores, provocando el miedo en Lincoln , quien se puso detrás de Lucy, soló se quedaba quieta, sin ninguna señal de temor, como si esto fuera algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrada la muy negra :v ._

 _Una gran portal interdimensional fue abierto frente al par de hermanos loud, por un par de manos, el ser salió del portal, pero no tenía rasgos de ser un demonio, o alguna deidad oscura, ninguna de esas jaladas ocultistas, por la vista este parecía humano, y además estaba vestido como uno, cabello negro, ojos café, remera celeste mangas cortas, pantalón blanco corto también, eso si, tenía cara de perfecto idiota._

 _-¿¡Quién me dijo Trolo!?- habló el ser a los dos niños._

 _Lincoln lo observó con confusión, luego dirigió su mirada al libro, al releer la invocación, la última palabra le llamó atención._

 _-"Topu" Oh rayos JAJAJAJAJAJ-_

 _El joven peliblanco se hechó a reír a carcajadas, Lucy sólo lo miró haciéndolo, en cuanto al ente que invocaron, a este no le causaba nada de gracia que aquel chico se riera de él._

 _-Oye ¿de qué carajo te reís? Niño con cabello de anciano, esperá un poco, yo te conozco-_

 _Lincoln detuvo sus ataques de risa , y se levantó del suelo observando al ser._

 _-¿enserio?-_

 _-Sí, eres Lincoln Loud, eso quiere decir que ahora estoy en la dimensión número cuatrocientos y algo ¿no?-_

 _El misterioso chico observó los alrededores, no le costó reconocer el pueblo._

 _-Ah Royal Woods, largo tiempo sin ver este pueblucho, en fin, esto es algo sorpresivo, pero conveniente ¿tú me invocaste?-_

 _-Asi es ehmmm ¿Cuál era tu nombre?- decía el peliblanco hojeando el libro- Rob ¿te llamas Rob cierto?-_

 _-Rob soy sho pibe, creo que te mereces un regalo-_

 _Rob de la nada sacó algo que estaba cubierto de papel para pasársela al chico. Podría ser un chocolate, pensó Lincoln._

 _-Aquí tienes-_

 _-Wow gracias Rob ¿qué es?- decía Lincoln emocionado desenvolviendo la pequeña cosa misteriosa._

 _-Nada importante chamaco, es la caca de tu gato-_

 _-¡QUE ASCO! ¡DESAGRADABLE!- Lincoln arrojó el "obsequio" de Rob lejos, lucy sólo sonrio ante la escena._

 _-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA fuiste troleado por Rob pinche albino!-_

 _-Amigo, tú estas enfermo-_

 _-Por supuesto Linki ¿y tu punto es?-_

 _-…_

 _-Bien, ya basta de tanta jalada ¿donde están mis malditos doritos?-_

 _-¿Cuáles doritos?-_

 _Rob se dio unos golpes suaves a la cabeza del peliblanco._

 _-¡despertáte Lincoln! Siempre cuando se me invoca, la persona tiene que tener un paquete de doritos como tributo, si quiere que le eche una mano-_

 _-El libro no decía nada sobre eso- se excusó el chico._

 _-Puedo yo comprobar su historia si no le crees- agregó Lucy._

 _-¡AHHHHH QUÉ COÑO!- decía Rob tocándose el pecho, sintió que el corazón casi se le escapaba del cagazo que le dio la chica gótica._

 _-¡No me asustés asi, casi me ensucio, olvidé que vos también estás aca , Lucy- luego dirigió su mirada a Lincoln._

 _-a ver pasáme ese libro-_

 _El peliblanco se lo pasa sin problema, Rob leyó toda la página ,todas las letras en español e incluso las palabras que estaban en lengua antigua. No decía nada sobre los doritos, eso era algo imperdonable para Rob._

 _-decíme Lincoln ¿de qué kiosco de quinta te compraste esto?-_

 _-Hey no insultes mi libro- dijo Lucy._

 _-Ah, esta huevada cuántica es tuya?-_

 _Lincoln ya sabía a donde iría esto, bajó la mirada en derrota._

 _-Oh no, ahora no podrás ayudarme, lamento haberte invocado por nada-_

 _Rob decidió ser comprensivo con el chico._

 _-No hay pedo Lincoln, me puedes conseguir los doritos después ahora ¿qué favor quieres que te cumpla?-_

 _-espera si me vas ayudar?-_

 _-¡Claro gasparín! pero me conseguís los doritos si o si-_

 _-¿entonces me ayudarías a aprobar el examen de matemáticas en la otra semana?- preguntó con ilusión, la expresión de Rob no era la que esperaba, el sorete se llevó el brazo hacia el cuello._

 _-Huy Linc, me mataste con esa, la verdad es que yo no sé un carajo de matemáticas jejeje-_

 _-No manches ¿es enserio?-_

 _Rob les había dicho que si no le gustaría quedarse en casa de los loud, sólo por un par de semanas, con la condición de que lo ayudaría con otras cosas, Lucy y Lincoln se miraron dudosos, pero después aceptaron, al dia siguiente , todos estaban en shock por su presencia, Lori y Leni cuando se despertaron, gritaron al ver al estúpido de Rob husmeando en el armario de ropa interior de las rubias mayores, al principio la familia loud se quedaron en shock al creer que se trataba de un Chorro que no quería laburar, pero las aguas se calmaron, luego del malentendido, y de la paliza propinada por Lori , Lynn y Lola a Rob, Lisa loud, la cuatroojos supergenio de la casa aclaró que sólo se trataba de Rob, un ser interdimensional que disfrutaba venir a hacer payasadas, Lisa también declaró que desde que descubrió las dimensiones y las exploró. En casi todas, Rob es conocido, conocido por ser un pervertido, que se dedica a arruinar todo con sus idioteces que el tenía sin cuidado, y es algo semejante a lo que podría describir la personificación de las estupidez humana colectiva, como el tal newman de la revista Mad._

 _Lincoln explicó a su familia, que el y Lucy lo invocaron, y la razón por la que lo invocaron, Lisa se sintió insultada al saber que su hermano Lincoln prefería más recibir ayuda de alguien tan estúpido, no, mejor dicho la encarnación de lo estúpido, en lugar de ella, una genio prodigio de la célebre familia que ahora está sacando a Nickelodeon del profundo pozo del fracaso en que el canal mismo se metió con sus liveactions de humor de retardados desde 2012._

 _(FIN DEL FLASHBACK.)_

-Bien, ya saben como terminé acá, ahora los loud me conocen, tengo buena relación , quizás no tanto con Leni , ni con Lori, por lo de la ropa interior, vamos, no fue tan malo tampoco, ni que fuera a ponérmelas, no frieguen, en fin, gasparín y yo, hicimos una apuesta-

-Me llamo Lincoln-

-Como sea, desgraciadamente, aquí en royal Woods, los doritos se agotaron, ¿Cómo me entere de esta crueldad de la naturaleza? Bueno.

 _(Otro asqueroso Flashback.)_

 _Todas las hermanas Loud y el hombre de la casa ,Lincoln, junto con Rob , estaban sentados en el mismo sofá viendo en la tele. Con Lily caminando alrededor._

 _-Púpu-_

 _-Rob, mañana iré a comprarte tus doritos, así que alégrate, pronto podrás irte- decía Lincoln._

 _-Che gracias Linkito, no sabés cuanto te lo agradezco, te pediría una película hentai, pero desgraciadamente sos menor y alto pavote así que mejor no, pero si necesitás consejos de amor con Ronnie anne, invocáme, y hasta traeré a Saturnino para ayudarte-_

 _-¿Saturnino?_

 _-Es un gran amigo mío de mi dimensión natal-_

 _-Ah claro._

 _"Noticia de último momento, un camión de la empresa que vende doritos volcó cerca de la localidad de Royal Woods, la gente que rondaba por ahí, recogió toda la mercancía tirada en la ruta, por el accidente, es una lástima para los que les gusten comer doritos, aquellos que saltarian de un edificio por probar uno"_

 _Todas las Hermanas y el peliblanco centraron su mirada en Rob quien ahora estaba rojo de ira, tenía mirada homicida, la única que se atrevió a hablarle insensatamente fue Leni._

 _-Oye Rob ¿estas bien?-_

 _-Por su bien…salgan todos y todas de acá ¿quieren?- respondió el con una voz tétrica que aterró hasta a Lola._

 _Todas tragaron saliva y asintieron._

 _-SI!-_

 _Rápidamente todos de salieron corriendo de la casa para ver el desastre. Se escuchó un furioso grito de parte del chico interdimensional._

 _-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_

 _Llamaradas de fuego ardiendo salieron por todas las ventanas y puertas de la casa._

 _(Fin del flashback.)_

-Ahora que el linki no me puede pagar con los doritos, yo no pienso aguantar otra semana más en esta pinche casa de locos, es demasiado caótica, aún para mi, si tuviera que elegir entre los Simpson y los Loud, elegiría a los piel amarilla, decidí hacer que fuera mi esclavo como paga, pero la pinche delicada no quiso aceptar, y sus sukulentas hermanas me rogaron que no me lo llevara, por que lo quieren mucho, si , lo quieren pero para que el las ayude en sus tontas cosas, así que el gasparín y yo hicimos una apuesta-

Lincoln interrumpió a Rob, apareciendo a su lado.

-que si rob lograra llegar al baño y hacer pipí, sin ningún impedimento de mis diez hermanas, y regresa en diez minutos, entonces yo podré ser su ayudante sin protestar.

\- es esclavo ,boludo.

-¡Hola chicos! , espero no haber llegado tarde para el desafío-

Entró un chico de piel negra, un par de gafas, cabello enrulado, se trataba de clyde, el mejor amigo de Lincoln, o como Rob lo suele llamar, "el pequeño pervertido de la hemorragia nasal cuando Lori salvaje aparece luego pienso en otro apodo choto más corto"

-Sí ,has llegado justo a tiempo, clyde- respondió Lincoln con emoción.

-que hacés wey cuatroojos sangrón ajaja – saludó Rob.

-Hmm hola- saludo clyde a Rob sin mucho ánimo, ya que Lincoln le había contado lo del incidente de la ropa interior con Lori.

Rob continuó hablándole a la cámara, o sea a ustedes.

-bien, la cosa es que me tomé una caja entera de latas de soda, aunque yo le pedí claramente una caja de FERNETS!- gritó observando al peliblanco.

-Oye, no habían esos Fernets que mencionas tanto en ninguna parte-

-Al menos hubieras pedido unos tequilas, eso si hay acá loco, suponiendo que royal Woods sea en y no en Canadá, bien ya estoy listo, ya tengo ganas de mearme un chingo gracias a las sodas-

-bien sólo quiero advetirte Rob, nadie puede soportar o evadir tanto a mis hermanas como lo hago yo o mis padres, eso gracias a la experiencia-

-No importa, tengo esta chuchería-

Rob sacó un curioso aparato que capturó la atención de Lincoln y Clyde, parecía una especie de aparato , de color blanco con un extenso lente de color verde, Rob se lo colocó en el ojo derecho.

-¿qué es eso Rob?-

-Es un rastreador que usaban los saiyajin , sólo que yo lo modifiqué para que en vez de que detecte el nivel de pelea, más bien detecte el nivel de hinchapelotas, lo único que yo ruego que no vaya a estallar al medir a alguna de tus hermanas-

-WOW!- dijeron Lincoln y Clyde al unísono.

Rob se preparó , poniendose en pose, como si estuviera en esos aburridos eventos de olimpiadas, y el fuera el atleta. Un muy descuidado atleta, Clyde levantó un arma de juguete, tenía que contar y disparar.

-Bien Rob, a la cuenta de tres…-

-Bien, a terminar con esta jalada-

-A la una.

\- …

\- A la dos.

-….vaya el pasillo está vacío y libre de waifus , esto será auto quemado.

Como si el universo lo hubiera escuchado, en un segundo, el pasillo se llenó de las escandalosas hermanas Loud haciendo sus ruidosas actividades diarias. Corriendo, charlando, y gritando alrededor.

-Quizás esto no será tan fácil-

-A las tres ¡fuera!-

Clyde disparó el arma de juguete.

Rob comenzó a correr por el extenso pasillo que Lincoln tenía que soportar a diario , cada vez que tenía que ir al maldito único baño de la casa. La primera hermana obstáculo en aparecer frente a él, fue Luna Loud, La rockera.

-¡Hey Rob! ¡qué onda! Necesito un favor-

Rob comenzó a medirla con el rastreador.

 _"Nombre: Luna loud._

 _Preferencia sexual: Las dos cosas_

 _Le gusta: el Rock de todo tipo, Mick swagger, romper guitarras, tocar en conciertos, ser una estrella de rock, La chica que es parecida a Jackie Lynn thomas en su escuela :v_

 _Nivel de ruidosa hinchapelotas: 30"_

-Tú nivel de insufrible no es muy alto, no debería preocuparme de ti, al menos no demasiado ¿qué necesitás?-

-necesito que me ayudes con una canción, qué cosas podrías usar para inspirarme?-

-Pe pe pe pe, te voy parar aquí, yo no ayudo a nadie sin que me den algo a cambio-

-bien , dime qué necesitas-

-Quiero que me toques "Música ligera" el tema de la banda Sodaestereo –

-¿Sodaestereo dijiste? Wow, ese tema es legendario!- exclamó la Loud rockera entusiasmada-como gustes ¡aquí vamos!-

Luna comenzó tocar con su guitarra, haciendo sonar las primeras notas de la canción que fácilmente uno reconocería en cualquier parte, la distracción perfecta para que Rob pudiera continuar su carrera contra el tiempo al baño.

-Una menos, quedan ocho Jua juaaa-

Decía Rob seguía corriendo, sin dejar de observar a Luna, cuando se dio vuelta hacia su recorrido, el cagazo que se dio, por poco le hacían descargar las sodas consumidas en ese mismo momento, una espectral chica gótica conocida, estaba frente a él, Lucy loud.

-¡La c*ncha del ganzo! Por poco y el corazón se le sale del ort*! Recuérdame colocarte una campana-

-Oye Rob, acabo de escribir unos poemas- dijo Lucy ignorando las quejas del chico pelinegro

\- ¿te gustaría escucharlos porfavor?-

-Mirá "princesa de la oscuridad aparentemente sin ojos" – respondió Rob yendo directamente al grano.

-Yo en la escuela, era pésimo en literatura, y no sé un carajo de poesías-

-son poemas…

-lo que sea, si crees que escucharé tus poemas chotos, estás completamente safada, ¿por qué no se lo pides al juguete sexual que llamas hermano que está allá? además de que tengo una cita con el destino, y con destino me refiero al baño, chau!-

-Suspiro, y después dicen que yo soy la extraña-

"Uy, no la medí con el rastreador tenía curiosidad por su nivel de rompe guildas, mah, en otra ocasión será" pensó Rob para sí mismo mientras seguía corriendo, pronto su alegría al pensar que ganaría la apuesta se vió opacada al ver a cierta chica, con frenos en los dientes. (que él veía atractivos.) cabelle castaño, bella sonrisa, linda voz, con sentido del humor,cuyo sueño y razón de vivir era la comedia, sus chistes daban asco pero ella era la reina de las bromas de royal Woods indiscutiblemente, se trataba de Luan loud, o como Rob la llama "La segunda hermana waifu".

-¿qué hay Rob?- saludó la Loud de la comedia.

-¿Nos damos un apretón de manos?-

 _(análisis del rastreador)_

 _Nombre: Luan loud_

 _Preferencia sexual: ojalá sea Rob._

 _Le gusta: las risas, las fiestas de cumpleaños, los chistes, los shows de comedia, payasos que no sean pennywise._

 _Nivel de rompebolas: 100_

 _"esperaba que fuera 200, como la vida le encanta joderme, ahora me quiere distraer mi waifu"_ pensó Rob para sí mismo.

-Lo siento Luan, aunque me encantaría no te voy a dar mi asquerosa mano ¿cómo sé que me vas a electrocutar el trasero si lo hago?-

-Bueno, en ese puedes oler el aroma de mi flor-

-Eso sí lo puedo hacer-

Apenas Rob se asomó a oler la flor que estaba en el pecho de Luan, ella sonrió de forma traviesa, disparó el agua atr avés de la flor, pero Rob fue más vivo y la esquiva.

-JAJAJA ¿en serio pensaste que me ibas a cagar con esa porqueri…?

Rob no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el zapato derecho de Luan, disparó el chorro de agua sorprendiendo al morocho y empapándole la cara.

-¡qué coño Luan!-

-Ajajaja sabía que lo verías venir, así que cree una especie de spit con mi zapato, quedaste mojado de la sorpresa ¿entendiste?-

-Ya la cagaste con el chistecito adiós-

Rob seguía corriendo en su recorrido cuando de pronto…. un mal presentimiento inundó su mente, rápidamente miró hacia todas partes, ya que esta amenaza aparece de la nada, como cuando tu equipo de futbol favorito pierde.

-Lynn Jr- mumuró el.

-¡CUIDADO! ¡Deportista prodigio pasando!-

 _(Análisis del rastreador.)_

Nombre: Lynn junior

 _Preferencia sexual: ¿dudoso como el de Rainbow dash?_

 _Le gusta: los deportes, karate, los trofeos, la victoria, Su hermano albino (según el fandom), creer en supersticiones de descerebrados._

 _Nivel de hinchapelotas= 90_

La deportista de la familia pasó a toda velocidad sobre una bicicleta con un palo de hokey y casco puesto, sorprendiendo a Rob, pero la esquivó en el momento, provocando que Lynn se llevara por delante a Luan y otras hermanas que estaban en su camino.

-¡Debería grabar con mi celular este fantástico acontecimiento pero LAS GANAS ME ESTÁN CARCOMIENDO LA VEJIGA!-

Rob corrió a toda velocidad.

-Detente ahí, Rob-

Una pequeña rubia de no más de 6 años de Edad lo detuvo con la mano, esta chiquilla tenía una belleza adorable, pero con un carácter brutal y atemorizante si se la provoca, con su típico atuendo de princesa, y aires de grandeza de una, tiara puesta en la cabeza, la orgullosa ganadora de más de 10 certámenes de belleza, la chismosa y soberbia Lola Loud.

 _(análisis del rastreador)_

 _Nombre: Lola Loud_

 _Preferencia sexual: es una niña pendejo._

 _Le gusta: los concursos de belleza, ganar trofeos por ello, las fiestas de té, tener clase, chantajear a sus hermanas y Lincoln, hacer lo que se le dé la gana sin sufrir ningún castigo, ser más chismosa que los patéticos programas de la farándula, ser la encarnación del mal más jodida que Aku o el Freezer._

 _Nivel de hinchapelotas: calculando…_

El rastreador le explotó a Rob en la cara.

-¡¿Pero qué chingados?!

Lola no quiso preguntar, no sentía interés e ignoró el suceso.

-Rob quiero que juguemos a que me tomes fotos, ahora-

La pequeña blonda lo decía más como una orden, a como una petición.

-Escucha Lola, seré breve-

Lola frunció el ceño

-Ahorita mismo no puedo jugar contigo, tengo unas tremendas ganas que me asedian-

-¡O juegas conmigo, o les diré a Luan y a Lori que tú eres quien se anda robando algunas de sus prendas íntimas!-

¿Acaso esta mocosa se atrevió a amenazarme? ¿y cómo coñotes supo eso? Rob frunció el ceño al ver que la infante lo chantajeaba, el cambió a una expresión sonriente.

-Está bien, pequeña, tú ganas-

Lola volvió a sonreír amigablemente, y le entregó la cámara a Rob, Lola hizo una de las típicas fotos que hace una modelo en una sesión de fotos.

-¿Lista?-

-Si, adelante Rob-

-Bien, uno, dos…

-¡AUCH! ¡mi cabeza!-

El impacto dolió tanto que la pequeña rubia se sobó la cabeza repetidas veces, Rob le había arrojado la cámara en su cabeza, ella lo fulminó con la mirada, esto no se iba a quedar así, Rob caminaba pero sin dejar de observar de reojo a lola con la misma expresión molesta.

-vuelve a chantajearme o molestarme cuando voy al baño y voy a meterte esa cámara en sabés donde-

-¡VAS A LAMENTAR ESTO ROB!- gritó la princesita de la familia.

-¿Si? ¡Lo dudo!-

Rob sonreía al escuchar a Lola saltando y haciendo berrinches,Lola loud era la tercera waifu de Rob, de las diez hermanas de Lincoln, sólo tres llamaban su atención, Luan, Lori y Lola, pero por obvias razones, Lola es mucho menor que él, así que el chico interdimensional a diferencia de Lori y Luan con quienes coquetea, el sólo se dedicaba a fastidiarla y hacerla enojar, cosa que en la casa Loud, hacer enfadar a Lola significaba suicidio estúpido, pero bueno, Lola era más adorable al verse furiosa y con sonrisa de Yandere, (según Rob) cara creepy que ella esta haciendo ahora por cierto.

-Ay carajo, me explotó el rastreador por culpa de la pequeña sinvergüenza-

Rob tomó una bocanada de aire, ahora sabía lo que el peliblanco de esa escandalosa familia tenía que soportar siempre, decidió seguir corriendo.

-Hey Rob!- saludó otra pequeña.

-Oh, no es la clon de la princesita-

La niña era exactamente igual a Lola, claro por que eran gemelas, pero esta tenía un atuendo que son menos usual en la mayoría de las niñas, y tenía rasgos de lodo alrededor de la cara, con una rana en la mano y un gran pedazo de lodo en la otra, se trataba de Lana loud.

-wuá ¿y ahora que necesitas tú?-

-¡Jugar a la guerra de lodo conmigo!- exclamó con emoción.

-Mirá, que ahora estoy indispuesto urgentemente indispuesto, pero a Lola no le molestaría, allá está esperándote-

-¡genial!- la pequeña fontanera corrió hacia su gemela Lola, y le arrojó el lodo directo a la cara.

-¡OYE!-

-Jajajajaja esa huevada nunca pasa de moda-

Rob seguía corriendo, pasando por Lisa loud, la genia de la familia, y por qué no, la persona a quien él también solía fastidiar, lo cierto es que a la niña científica, nunca le cayó bien Rob, bueno, supongo eso se debe a que ella es la más lista de la ciudad, y él , el más tarado de todos los universos conocidos, Rob se alivió de ver que Lisa estaba más centrada en escribir en las paredes que en perder tiempo con él.

-Oye bonito graffiti , no esperaba eso de ti ,ya estás captando la onda-

-En realidad , yo sólo estoy realizando una extensa y complicada ecuación- respondió Lisa acomodándose las gafas.

-Ehmm como sea, las ecuaciones no me van.

-Por desgracia lo sé.

Rob seguía corriendo hacia el baño, pasando por la modista de la familia, y la menos avispada, Leni Loud, alias estereotipo de rubia con cerebro de maní, según Rob, quien tenía que utilizar la aspiradora

-Alguien puede decirme cómo encender esta cosa?-

De la nada, la aspiradora se encendió y se tragó los pantalones cortos de Rob. Dejando sus calzoncillos a la vista.

-No importa, ya lo descubrí-

-¿Vos me estás jodiendo Leni?-

-ups lo siento, Rob-

-Luego veré si hago reaccionar ese cerebro tuyo a batazos, pero ahora… ah que chingados, mejor ni te cuento-

Rob se había alegrado de oreja a oreja al observar que el baño estaba sólo a unos centímetros de él.

-¡vamos vida! ¡Parece que sí voy a lograr esto!-

Su triunfo había pasado a angustia cuando se encontró con la mayor de todas las Loud, cabello rubio, bellos ojos ,pantalón corto, con celular en mano como si fuera parte de su cuerpo, se trataba de la cabeza de las diez hermanas, la mandona,La reina del "NO" , y también era la waifu de Rob, se trataba de Lori Loud.

-Escucha Rob, voy a usar el baño en este momento, necesito prepararme para recibir a Bobby quien vendrá en quince minutos-

Rob hizo ojos y pucheritos de perrito para convencer a la blonda.

-Eww en ti no funciona-

-¡Lori, literalmente estoy pudriéndome por dentro! ¡yo llegué primero, mamagueva!-

-¿Así? pues literalmente yo nací primero!-

Luego de eso, Lori entró al baño y cerró la puerta a Rob en la cara.

-¡Ni que fueras Mirtha legrand, forra!-

Rob miró hacia todas partes pensativo, luego vió a la pequeña Lily caminando por la casa, como siempre lo hace.

-Hola pequeña-

Rob levantó a la bebé.

-La futura waifu de la familia de linki , supongo, que adorable eres de cerca-

-Ro!- exclamó la bebita.

-No no no, se dice Rob pequeña-

-Ro!

-Rob, con "B"

Un olor repugnante invadió las fosas nasales de Rob, provocando que este pusiera notable una mueca de disgusto, las expresiones de asco del chico a la bebé le parecían divertido.

-Veo que tú al menos no tienes la necesidad de ir al baño todavía, en cualquier momento me voy a terminar meando aquí, tus hermanas se reirán y encima voy a perder la apuesta con tu hermano, no sabes cuanto te envidio en este momento, Lily Loud- dijo con una sonrisa a la bebé.

Un foco se prendió sobre la cabeza de Rob, se le había ocurrido buena idea, cosa que no es muy a menudo con él.

-¡Eso es! ¡Debo combatir fuego con fuego!- dirigió su mirada a la bebita, a quien aún tenía en brazos.

-eso implica que debo tomar algo de ti Lily, pero dudo que te moleste-

Adentro del baño, Lori se estaba probando su nuevo lápiz labial, con un estuche de maquillaje, atrás suyo escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta.

-¡Creí haber dicho que no me molest….!- La blonda se quedó en Shock al ver que Rob tenía un arma letal cuyo contacto sería muy fatal para ella.

-¡¿Rob?! ¡¿Qué harás con eso?! ¡Atrás o no respondo! ¡Podemos discutirlo!-

Lori salió corriendo aterrada del baño.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Las demás hermanas oyeron el grito de la mayor, y se voltearon a ver a Rob con una máscara de oxigeno y un palo de Hockey con el pañal sucio y oloroso de Lily atado al mismo. Las hermanas lo aplaudieron y vitorearon.

-Bien hecho Rob!

-Eres un as, amigo!

-tu eres la onda!

Rob sólo sonrió con modestia.

-Jaja gracias gracias queridas waifus, ahora si me disculpan, TENGO QUE MEAR!

El rey de los pendejos cerró rápidamente la puerta del baño. sin notar que una sombra con tiara se cernía sobre ella.

-OOOOHHHHH SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WOOOOO! OH MY GAD! QUÉ DELICIA LPM! ¡ ANDA LA OSA !

-Oh no- dijo Clyde.

-Rob logró superar el desafío, ahora tendrás que ser su esclavo Lincoln-

-Espera un momento Clyde, el superó a todas, si, pero aún se está descuidando de una, sigue observando- dijo el peliblanco con seguridad.

En el baño…

-Bien, como dije antes, esto sería auto quemado y lo fue, no hay cosa que este chico que trota dimensiones no pueda lograr, aunque debo admitir que los Loud no son difíciles de tratar-

Rob observó su reloj.

-Aún me quedan dos minutos, antes de los estipulado, ahora a reclamar mi premio de la apuesta, LINCOLN LOUD ÑACA ÑACA!- eso último lo dijo con voz monstruosa, Rob quiso salir, pero algo andaba mal, la perilla giraba pero no se abría la puerta.

-Jejeje le falta aceite a esta cerradura-

Rob tironeó de la puerta una y otra vez, pero no lograrla abrirla y salir del baño, su sonrisa cambió a una expresión de preocupación.

-Oigan malditos! ME QUEDÉ ATRAPADO!-

Pero ninguna de sus hermanas podía escucharlo, ya que aún seguían haciendo sus actividades ruidosas de siempre, Rob comenzó a dar piñas y patadas a la puerta.

-¡ABRAN!-

Gritaba Rob mientras forcejeaba con la perilla.

\- ¡LA P*TA MADRE!-

Lo que el idiota aún no se había dado cuenta, pero alguien había llaveado la puerta del baño, dejándolo ahí adentro encerrado, la autora del crimen, fue la pequeña chismosa de la que nadie sospecharía.

-Jejeje te dije que lo lamentarías Rob- dijo Lola con una sonrisa de satisfacción, haciendo girar la llave del baño con el dedo.

-Y ustedes lectores plebeyos, no le digan quien lo hizo, si no quieren vérselas conmigo, nos vemos- se despidió la diva dando un guiño.

Mientras Rob aún seguía gritando desde dentro. Mientras las hermanas Loud aún seguían con sus actividades por el pasillo sin poder oírlo.

-¡¿NO ME OYEN CABRONSONAS?! ¡DEJENME SALIR DE ACÁ! ¡SOY CAPAZ DE VIAJAR AL PASADO Y EVITAR QUE SUS PADRES MITAD CONEJO SE CONOZCAN!-

 _Moraleja de la historia, no subestimes a Lincoln y sus hermanas, y a menos que seas gokú, nunca jodas con Lola Loud_.

FIN

(ending de The loud house.)

Poco espacio y tantos hay,

pero no está del todo mal.

Esto es Loud house

(¡Loud house!)

Con un choque o empujón

demostramos nuestro amor.

Esto es Loud house

(¡Loud house!)

¡Ropa hay que lavar!

¡Ropa que era de alguien más!

¡Para el baño fila hacer!

¡Privacidad ¿y eso qué es?!

once chicos es el caos

Siempre es y así será.

¡Esto es Loud house!

 **Jajajaja espero que se hayan divertido aunque sea un poco, con este fic, siempre quise hacer una historia de los Loud con mi OC, aunque sea en One shot ,la verdad no me gustaba la idea de los OC´s , pero esto me hizo cambiar de opinión considerablemente.**

 **Aún no puedo creer lo de chris savino, ojalá se aclare pronto, no creo que Nick saque a the loud house, hay series que continúan sin sus creadores, y la calidad es la misma, excepto por "Clarence"no se desanimen.**

 **Un artista llamado "Jump jump" creador del fancómic "The loud comic" fue preso, quien sabe por qué motivo. Otro recaida más para el fandom.**

 **si les gustó el personaje de Rob , estos son los fics donde pueden leer sus desventuras.**

 **\- STAR VS LAS FUERZAS DE ROB (debut)**

 **-ROB CONTRA BLACK HAT**

 **\- La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob (ya lo leíste wey.)**

 **\- Rob visita Grojband- (próximamente.)**

 **Pronto volveré aquí con fics serios, soy "eltiorob95" saludos.**


End file.
